DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The proposed conference grant application focuses on usage of the WWW by older adults to access health information. This topic is of considerable importance considering the current prevalence of electronic technology and increase in the number of adults over age 60, expected over the next several decades. The proposed national conference and edited volume focuses on three areas: (1) health information delivery; (2) basic cognitive research in computer training for older adults; and (3) WWW training for, and access to health information, for older adults. Overall, the conference is designed to address the following question: How can researchers on aging and computer use, and health information providers, combine efforts to increase older adults and their caregivers usage of the WWW to access health information?